sometimes the past is not worth knowing
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: what happens when tart gets a little to nosey into kishes past and he finds some shocking truths that leves kishes life in shatters will pai and tart help him get through life now knowing the truth? im back 2 updating
1. Chapter 1

It had been yet another family day tart and Pai's parents came to take them of the mission for a day to spend time with each other. The day had drawn to a close and they once again said goodbye to the family they were trying so hard to save.

"Hay Pai where's Kish?" Tart asks.

"im here" he says walking out his room.

"well im going to do some research" Pai says walking of to his room.

"so kish what have you been doing?" Tart asks.

"annoying the mews why?" kish says.

"didn't you go out with your parents?" Tart asks.

"no" Kish replies.

"why?" tart asks.

"none of your business midget" he says walking of.

"hay Pai" tart says.

"what is it" Pai says angrily.

"how come Kish was on the ship while we were out?" Tart asks.

"I don't know but if you hadn't noticed he's never been out with them" Pai says.

"oh" Tart says walking of to his room and sat at a computer.

"I know what I'll do Im going to find his family" he says hacking into the ships records "here it is family" he clicks on it and then kishes name

Family unknown

The computer says. "huh well kish im going to find them" the determined alien says.

Tart tried hacking into the main alien dater base with no look it still says family unknown by this time he was getting quite frustrated.

"come on he cant just have no-one he has to have a family even if there dead" he growls after 3 hours looking he finally went to bed.

"Tart were going to attack the mews now" Pai shouts.

"coming" he says shutting down the computer.

"alien alert, alien alert" masha shouts the girls run to the park to see the aliens blowing it up."

The battle was going on as usual the blue knight appearing to help fight when all of a sudden the blue knight stopped fighting and plunged towards a little girl on the ground

"keiko" kish screams teleporting in front of the little girl.

The blue knight sword slices his back but he doesn't seem to notice as he's looking after the small child.

"Masaya why did you do that she wasn't hurting anybody" Ichigo screams.

"but she's one of them" he explains.

"so they don't randomly swoop down and try to kill little kids yeah there trying to take over earth but still if you kill her your no better then them" she roars.

"kish are you ok?" Tart asks.

Suddenly he collapses on the floor.

"Tart get the girl I'll get kish" Pai instructed.

Tart walks over and grabs the little girls grubby hand and teleports.

On the ship.

Pai starts treating kish while tart asks the little girl some questions.

"so how do you no kish?" Tart asks.

"he's my brother" she replies

"how old are you" he asks

"5" she says.

"so you were born 2 years when kish went on the mission" he asks.

The girl nods.

"so do you no who you parents are?" tart says.

"nope when I was 2 a nurse found kish and said I was his sister and iv bean with him ever since" she says.

"so who looked after you when kish was away?" tart asks.

"a nurse but she left me on earth last year and iv bean looking for kish since" she says sadly.

"so you've been living on the streets?" he asks.

The girl nods.

A couple of minutes later kish walks in.

"oniisan" the girl shouts (Google told me that was right so don't shout if its not)

"hi sis lets get you cleaned up" he says taking her into his bathroom.

He runs her a bath then leaves.

1 hour later she comes out dressed in a towel.

"I will have to go to earth to get some clothes that will fit you" he says teleporting to Tarts room.

"hay tart will you go to your girlfriends house and get keiko some clothes?" kish asks.

"she's not my girlfriend and your coming with me" he says.

"fine" kish replies.

At puddings

Tart and kish teleport in.

"taru-taru" pudding squeals hugging him tight. "did you come to play?"

"no me and kish came to get some clothes for his little sister" tart says cringing.

"ok here you go" Pudding says handing him a pile of clothes. "I was just about to give them away because my sister doesn't were them any more"

"thanks pudding" he says teleporting away.

"here you go keiko" kish says handing her the clothes you go get changed while I go get some food"

A couple of minutes later kish and keiko had finished eating and were playing a bored game kish rob from a shop.

In tarts room.

"so he has a sister but no parents' I wonder if I type her name and other stuff into the dater base it will match her up with someone" tart says typing in "ok so she has black waist length hair and amber eyes.

No match found

"ahh this is so annoying" he says.

Tart walks round his room thinking of ways how to get the information on kishes parents.

"I thought this would be simple why did I start looking now I cant stop till I find them" he says sadly.

**Hi ok I know im not finished my other storeys yet but I couldn't concentrate because I kept thinking of this one so I typed it in the hopes that I can now finish that one and this also my crossover but that's going to be easy to finish its dripping blood I have writers block for anyway im hoping to finish that story soon and this one in a few weeks and don't worried ill be updating this one as well as the other 2 just not as frequently.**


	2. chapter 2

**Tart started to do more research on his computer. **

"**Tart were going to earth" Kish shouts in.**

"**Ok im coming" Tart shouts.**

**The aliens teleported down to earth relating a giant chimera in the park.**

**Mew mew Strawberry metamorphosis**

**Mew mew Mint metamorphosis**

**Mew mew Lettuce metamorphosis**

**Mew mew Zakuro metamorphosis**

**Mew mew Pudding metamorphosis**

"**For the future of the earth, I'll be of service, nya" Ichigo shouts.**

**The aliens laugh as they hear the familiar catchphrase. They then start to fight until Kish and Ichigo both see the mew aqua and start running towards it. Kish reaches it first but the blue knight (Am I meant to put the b as a capital?) pushes him out of the way so Ichigo gets it. The blue knight then starts to fight Kish. Unknown to them but a little alien was watching the fight. Kish gets knocked out of the sky landing in a heap on the floor.**

"**Oniisan" Keiko****shouts.**

**Pai and Tart run over.**

"**We will have revenge" Tart shouts.**

"**Why is he always hurting Oniisan?" Keiko asks.**

"**We have to fight them and he all ways comes" Tart tries to explain. "Pai will he be ok?" **

"**I think so Tart" Pai replies.**

**4 weeks later**

**Kish is back to normal playing with Keiko.**

"**Wow you heal fast" Tart says coming into the room. Pai walks in.**

"**A little to fast if im being honest" he says.**

"**What do you mean?" Kish asks.**

"**I mean that it takes at least 2 months if not longer to fully recover from them types of wounds, yet your perfectly fine after only a month." Pai explains.**

"**So im a fast healer" he says before teleporting of with Keiko.**

"**Something not right" Pai mumbles teleporting of somewhere.**

"**Well I may as well get back to my research" he says to no-one in particular.**

**1 hour later**

"**Tart did you find out anything on his family?" Pai asks.**

"**Nope part from no-one on are planet knows either" he sighs.**

**Ichigos house**

**Ichigo walks down stairs and listens in on a conversation. **

"**Hi Umeko any luck?" Sakura asks. (Ichigos mum lol I found it)**

"**Yeah unfortunately it is the aliens attacking the city" Umeko says sadly.**

"**The one's Ichigo and her friends are fighting?" Sakura asks.**

**Ichigos rooted to the spot and finally chooses a moment to burst in.**

"**Mum how did you find out?" Ichigo asks.**

"**Well you see its not that difficult when you think your café is named after the team. With five identical girls to the mews working at it and mostly Umeko" Ichigos mum explains.**

"**Oh how did you no Umeko?" Ichigo asks.**

"**Well you see Ichigo the aliens you are fighting I think one is my son" she says.**

**Ichigo is stunned into silence **

"**You see Ichigo many years ago o fell in love with an alien we later married. Then I had my son and his dad took him away from me when he was three" Umeko says.**

"**Ohh" is all Ichigo says stunned. "But witch one?" she asks.**

"**If I tell you you have to keep it a secret ok?" Umeko says**

"**ok" Ichigo nods.**

"**alright Kish" she says**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo is stunned into silence.

"Ichigo his dad is the alien leader Deep Blue but he mustn't no ok?" Umeko says.

Ichigo nods.

"Good" she says.

~1 week later in battle~

"Ribbon strawberry check" Ichigo screams destroying the chimera.

Ichigo grabs Tart before he can teleport and shoves him behind the bushes.

"Hay what was that for hag" he says angrily trying to escape.

"I no who Kishes parents are midget" she taunts.

"Who" he asks excitedly.

"Some women called Umeko and your never guesses Deep blue" she says breaking the promise not to tell.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tart asks suspiciously.

"I don't know" she replies.

But un be known to them Kish and Keiko heard every word.

~On the ship~

Kish hadn't come out of his room in two weeks after he heard the news and Kaito was getting worried.

"Oniisan will you come out now?" she asks timidly.

"No but you can come in if you must." he grunts in reply.

~In the room~

"Oniisan were getting worried about you. You haven't come out in weeks" The little girl says.

"So" he replies.

"Pai says you have to face it sooner or later" She says quoting him.

"Well Keiko I chooses later" He mutters.

The little girl sighs and goes to tell Pai what he said.

**Ok I still have writers block but ill try to continue this now but the chappie may be short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello world im back in action thanks to Eastenders and the help of a dongle you see we moved house and lost the internet any way on to the story charge oh and sorry for any random underlining I don't know why it does that.**

The aliens minus Kish were all planning the next move when in walked Kish.

"Deep blues angry by the way" he says sitting down.

"Why?" Keiko asks.

"he's always in a bad mood" Kish explains.

~3 hours later~

The four aliens stood on earth facing the five Mews and Blue knight . When suddenly both Masaya, Kish and Keiko started to glow.

A bright flash of blue and there stood a tall man with long black hair in place of Masaya.

Ichigo screams his name and then a tall women with long green hair appeared.

"Umeko" Ichigo shouts noticing her familiar features.

Deep blue register her and teleported to a tall abandoned building on the 50th floor.

The Mews and aliens followed weapons closely at hand.

"Ahh you fell for my trap did you" an angry deep blue yells. Then he sends a 50ft fireball at the electrics starting a massive explosion. Everyone was split up. Pai and Ichigo were together on the 25th floor. Pudding and Tart were quarrelling on the 30th floor about Tart telling Kish. Masaya Zakuro and mint were on the 28th floor. Umeko and deep blue were on the roof battling but the worst of were lettuce kish and Keiko who were trapped in the suffocating fumes on the 50th floor.

**Ok sorry its so short I wont to leave the hopefully best till next chapter oh and I deleted all the authors notes **


	5. Chapter 5

Ok iv been planning this chapter 4 3 days so I hope it will be good and long J

**Ichigo was running up and down screaming while Pai was trying to figure out how to get out.**

"**owww" Ichigo shouts as she trips twisting her ankle. **

"**What is it now" Pai asks her angrily.**

"**I twist my ankle" she cries.**

"**Ah here's a fire escape" Pai says triumphantly.**

"**What about me?" Ichigo asks.**

"**Fine" Pai sighs picking her up bridle style and carried her out. **

**~The 30th**** floor~**

"**Taru taru that was mean telling him that" Pudding shouts at him.**

"**I didn't it was Ichigo" Tart shouts back.**

**Pudding starts walking when the floor caved in below her.**

"**Ahh" she screams. Tart runs over.**

"**Pudding" he screams grabbing her arms and tried to pull her up.**

"**Cant you just teleport?" Pudding asks.**

"**No we cant use are powers through fire" He says pulling hard on her arms. Finally after what seemed like hours the two tiered children fell to the floor panting.**

"**Thank you taru-taru" Pudding pants.**

"**Don't mention it" Tart replies at that moment Masaya ,Mint and Zakuro run in.**

"**It turns out the fire escape is on the 25****th**** floor" Mint shouts to the two children. They all started to run down.**

**~Floor 5o~**

**Kish and lettuce were running round with Keiko trying to find a way out.**

"**Lettuce there's no way out the fire traps us from all angles" Kish choughs.**

"**There has to be" Lettuce screams falling beam just misses her head.**

"**Oniisan im scared" Keiko starts to cry.**

"**We'll be fine" Kish reassures "Come on there has to be some way of this floor"**

**So they begin the hunt again as the flames and smoke encroach on them.**

**~Pai and Ichigo~**

**They both reach the ground floor were a worried Ryou stood. Ryou takes Ichigo from Pai just as the building explodes sending flying glass in all directions. Ichigo screams as the two men drag her to coverer the falling debris. **

**~Pudding, Tart , Mint , Masaya and Zakuro~**

**They were running they didn't no how far they had got when the violent explosion took place sending flames shooting downwards narrowly missing Mint.**

**They all screamed and ran faster to the nearest exit. **

"**Yes" Mint yelled as the door opened to reveal a green fire escape leading to what felt like heaven as they rushed down.**

**~Umeko and Deep blue~**

**They were having a gruelling battle. Splats of red dyed the brown roof as they determinedly landed blows on the others body.**

**When the explosion happened they were both thrown of the roof. Clinging on for dear life they tried to get back on the roof.**

**~The 50****th**** floor~**

**Kish had found a small vent big enough for one person.**

"**Keiko go through this" Kish shots pushing the little alien through the vent. "Just keep going down and don't stop" **

**The little girl nodded. Heading downwards.**

"**One down two to go" Kish says wiping sweat of his head. The heat up there was unbearable the smoke was so thick you couldn't see your hand in front of you.**

**Lettuce ran up crashing into Kish and sending them both into a heap on the floor. Despite the situation they both laughed hard.**

**Kish got up and dragged Lettuce up with him. Holding hands they stood there staring at each other as in a trance. Kish snapping out of it let go of her hands and started groping round the walls for a door not covered in fire. Lettuce was so red from the incident she was practically admitting her own light source.**

**~Pai, Ichigo and Ryou ect~**

**The rest of the gang made it to the ground. **

"**Ok roll call" Ryou calls **

"**Mint" "here" she shouts**

"**Zakuro" "here" **

**Masaya "here" **

**Ichigo "here" **

**Pudding "here" **

**Tart "here" **

**Pai "here" **

"**Umeko **

**Kish **

**Keiko**

**Lettuce" **

**The last four names a deathly silence descended.**

"**They must still be in there" a hopping Ichigo yells.**

**~With Keiko~**

**The poor alien was crawling through the suffocating vents not knowing were she was. Fear racked her small body as she bravely carried on. It was about 70 degrees in the building and about ten times hotter in the vent. She sweated so much she could of made her own river and drowned. **

"**Ahhh" she screamed as she rolled down a steep bit getting launched out the vent and hit the wall like a alien pinball and ended up sprawled out on the floor.**

**A giant light was being admitted from the end of the smoke filled hall. She dragged herself up and walked transfixed on the light.**

"**Am I dead" she thought as she walked through the light.**

**The gang waited outside and saw the small ash coved girl walk out.**

"**Are you Elvis?" she asks Tart.**

"**Err no" he says.**

"**Oh I must be alive then" the happy alien hugged him.**

"**Were is Kish and Lettuce?" a battered and bruised Umeko appears.**

"**Still inside" Keiko cries.**

"**There there little one come to mummy" Umeko says cradling the small girl tightly.**

**~With Kish and Lettuce~**

**Lettuce was passed out on the floor as Kish carried on scrambling round the big room.**

"**YAY" Kish yells ragging down to curtains picking up Lettuce and draping the curtains over them he ran through the flames.**

**Kish ran through 48 floors before collapsing onto the floor. Before he passed out he muttered. "Sorry Lettuce" grabbing her hand then fainting.**

**~On the ground~**

"**Someone go in" Ichigo shouts fearing for the safety of her friend.**

"**Ok me and Pai will go in" Ryou shouts as the two of them ran into the building.**

"**There not on this floor" Pai shouts so the two of them trekked up the next floor were they found the two of them passes out on the floor.**

"**Oh my god" Ryou whispers as he sees the burns and there ash coved faces.**

**Pai snapping out of his shock first shouted "Ryou grab Lettuce I'll get Kish" grapping Kish he started running towards the exit shortly followed by Ryou and Lettuce.**

**They made it out just as the building collapsed.**

**When everyone saw the pair they gasped. Everyone ran up to the pair. Umeko cried in shock at the state of the poor boy. **

"**Kish" she whispers.**

"**We have to get them to the café" Ryou shouts. **

**Tart and Pai some how managed to teleport everyone to the café were …..**

**Hi was that good? I kind of didn't stick to my plan much anyway here you go. **


	6. Chapter 6

**They ran into the café. Ryou and Pai put down there friends and started work.**

"**Right this scan should tell us everything who should I start with?" Ryou asks.**

"**Start with Lettuce she seems to be the one who passed out first." Pai replies.**

"**Ok she passed out from lack of oxygen she has a broken rib but should be fine" Ryou sighs in relief.**

"**What about Kish?" Pai asks.**

"**He has a small amount of carbon manoxide poisoning but not anouth to kill him and he may have a broken wrist but his breethings realy bad so I think we should do something about that first and they both have some nasty burns dotted around." Ryou explains.**

"**Um what happened" a groggy Lettuce asks.**

**Ryou fills her in on what they guessed happened.**

"**So he saved me" Lettuces sumerised.**

"**Yeah pretty much we found you on the 2nd**** floor so he must of ran down carrying you from what ever floor you were on." Pai explains.**

"**50 we were on floor 50" Lettuce exclaims running over to Kish.**

**Kish did not look to good he was paler then usual and still coved in ash his breathing came out in slow ragged breath. Lettuce stared in horror as his breathing slowed down and stopped completely.**

"**KISH!" she screams as the two men rushed to action. After 5 minutes Ryou says he's dead.**

"**No he cant be," Lettuce ran over to him and started shaking him. "Wake up!" she screams tears streamed down her face. One landed on Kish and he started to glow. The room was mesmerised by the glow. As it faded away Kish was breathing again.**

"**Lettuce" Kish says quietly.**

"**Kish!" Lettuce shouted so loud everyone came running to see Lettuce hanging of Kish.**

**They were all puzzled.**

**Umeko and kekio ran over and joined the hug laugh thing and crying in joy.**

"**I think Lettuce has mew aqua tears" Ryou chuckled. **

"**Aw she copyed" Ichigo sulks then goes over to Pai shyly "Thanks for saveing me" Ichigo says.**

"**Don't mention it" Pai smiled at the Mew. Causing Kish to laugh.**

"**Come on Pai kiss her" Kish shouts so he did just that and everyone cheared at the blushing Ichigo. Masaya stood sadly in the courner when Mint walked past.**

**After Ryou managed to everyone that was not injured out the room he started to bandage Kish and Lettuce while Pai was checking over Keiko.**

"**She's fine" Pai declares as she runs up to Kish and hugs him.**

**All lettuce could think of was Kisshu was willing to die to save her.**

**So it all ended with a party and Kish and Lettuce started going out like Pai and Ichigo.**

**The end**

**Wahoo I never thought I could finish this but here it is may do a sequel but im busy at the moment**


End file.
